


Le Baiser

by nimiumcaelo



Category: Raffles - E. W. Hornung
Genre: I write really vaguely I'm sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimiumcaelo/pseuds/nimiumcaelo
Summary: Two figures are nearly seen darting out of sight of a policeman on his night watch.





	Le Baiser

A policeman walked the short distance in front of a jeweler’s store. His steps thudded repetitively one way, he spun on his heel, then he walked back the way he came. He hadn’t seen anyone come by for at least two hours and it was getting on towards one in the morning. His eyes were dull but attentive, and he didn’t let himself get distracted by the bright starry mass above his head.

 

In the city, it was expected to hear small sounds at night – you simply couldn’t escape the aftereffects of life crushed together. The policeman paid no mind, then, when he heard a slight shuffling coming from across the street that sounded like cloth against bricks. If the sound kept up, or if it came closer, he would become more alert, but now it was pretty harmless.

 

The night was a cloudy one, and the moon was obscured often. Just after the policeman swung around and began his trudge in front of the store again, the cold shaft of white light swung down and illuminated a small patch across the street. He paused in his steps, catching sight of a figure quickly disappearing.

 

Squinting across the dark street, he listened closely for any other noises, and when no more were forthcoming, he shook his head and continued on his path. It was probably nothing of importance, honestly, and besides, there were apartments a little ways down the street that employed some… _questionable_ clientèle and he wasn’t really up to confronting one of them at this point in the night. Sometimes one just wasn’t up to seeing ladies’ undergarments flung over fence-posts, and now was one of those times.

 

~*~*~*~

 

In the darkness across from the policeman, two figures were moving in the invisible space just out of sight. 

 

“Shh,” came the warning from the taller figure as he shoved the shorter one against the brick wall, causing the faintest of sounds to float across to the policeman’s ears – cloth rubbing against brick. The shorter one’s eyes looked captivating and immense in the darkness, with a slight squint due to the difficulty of seeing the figure in front of him.

 

The taller man dragged a long finger in a sparkling trail from the shorter’s left temple to the corner of his lips.

 

Clouds breaking, moonlight spilled against the hunch of the taller man’s shoulders and he darted out of sight just in time. He huddled tightly against the wall with his companion, watching the piercing gaze of the on duty policeman across the street. The policeman turned away, and the taller man pulled the shorter one after him, retreating further into the dark crevices between two pawn shops.

 

Once suitably hidden from all others, the shorter man was once again pressed against the wall, held there by two points of contact: lips against his own and a hand clutching his hip: the softness of a cat’s underbelly pinned between two iron plates.

 

The taller man sighed pleasantly as he pressed his face against the shorter man’s. His curled hair spilled over onto his companion’s forehead. The blue in his eyes was nearly painfully bright to look at in the darkness.

 

Soft but calloused fingertips gripped under his jaw.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments make me grin and laugh and twirl around ~
> 
> ( also am I the only one who thinks 'Gorgeous' by Taylor Swift sounds like Raffles? )


End file.
